Queen Bees and Country Queens
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: Bloom Peters, Stella Blake, Flora Rogers, Layla Myers, Tecna McKails, Musa Dale, and Roxy Lane are seven small town country girls about to make a life in the city. When they move they meet up with their best friends from 12 years ago. What happens when the stars of the school begin to fall for the country beauties? Find out in Queen Bees and Country Queens.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Alright dearies. Time for your going away party" Mrs Lane called. Her 2 year old daughter, Roxy, walked out to the backyard dressed in a pale green top with a blue skirt and flip flops. Her friend Flora came out in a frosty pink dress with layers and matching flats. Then theres Musa. She's wearing a long bright red shirt dark blue shorts and is barefoot. After her was Layla in an emerald colored tank and white fringed shorts with green sneakers. Next was Tecna in a white long sleeved shirt a purple jean skirt and purple sandals. Then Stella in a yellow dress with frills and white flats. Lastly is Bloom in a light blue puffy sleeved shirt and blue capris with sneakers. "Oh you girls look adorable!" Blooms 15 year old sister Daphne squealed. "Absolutely precious" Mrs Rogers Floras mother agreed. "Girls look who's here" said Mrs Myers pointing towards the back door. There stood seven boys. One had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The one next to him had brown hair and green eyes. Another had midnight blue hair in a small ponytail and midnight blue eyes. One had dark brown hair in a short braid and violet eyes. Next to him was a boy with ginger hair amber eyes and glasses. Another one had magenta hair and eyes. The last one had black hair and gray eyes. The girls ran to them and hugged them tightly. These boys were their best friends. They began playing with each other. The magenta haired on pulled one of Musas short poufy pigtails and she turn pushed into the kiddie pool in the yard. Soon enough they were all splashing each other and having a great time. It almost made the parents( at least the mothers) cry to pull them away but they had to leave soon. The girls clung to the boys as long as they could tears crawling down their cheeks. The little kids eventually let go and climbed into their family's car. Before they went the boys mothers handed them tiny boxes and they gave then to the girls. Inside each one was a locket in the girls favorite color with the girls and their best friend names on it. They put then around their necks and hugged the boys. As the moving trucks and cars drove off down the road the young boys waved goodbye. They would never see them again. Or would they?


	2. Meeting Again

Chapter 1

A girl with waist length blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped out of bright red truck. She was wearing a pink and orange midriff tube top a light blue half skirt brown knee high cowboy boots and a orange and brown cowboy hat. Her name was Stella Solaria. "Girls were finally here can y'all believe it" she squealed with a slight Southern accent. Her 6 other friends stepped out of the truck. "I'm just glad to be alive after how you drove Stell" said a Japanese girl. She had waist length blue black hair midnight blue eyes and wore a pink midriff tank top with fringe sky blue skinny jeans brown knee high cowboy boots a dark blue bandana on her neck and a brown and red cowboy hat. Her name was Musa Melody.

The girl next to her had long red hair and cyan eyes. Her outfit had sky blue skinny jeans brown and pink knee Hugh cowboy boots a brown pink and blue midriff vest and a brown and blue cowboy hat. Her name was Bloom Sparks.

After her was a girl with long light brown hair with blonde bangs and forest green eyes. She wore a pink midriff shirt with puffy see through sleeves a sky blue and brown skirt with pink knee high boots and a pink and brown cowboy hat. Her name was Flora Linphea.

Next was a girl with long curly brown hair and aqua eyes who had a pink skin shirt under a brown vest. She also wore a sky blue and green ruffled skirt with green and brown cowboy boots a matching cowboy hat and a green bandana around her neck. Her name was Layla Andros.

Then was a girl with pink hair in a pixie cut and real colored eyes. She had a long sleeved purple midriff shirt with sky blue short shorts and a purple and brown cowboy hay with matching cowboy boots. Her name was Tecna Zenith.

The last one had waist length pink hair with blonde tips and violet eyes She was wearing a green and brown collared halter with tan short shorts and brown and dark blue knee high boots with a matching cowboy hat. Her name was Roxy Tirnan.

"Ain't it grand to be back I'm so excited" Layla chirped. "Come on girls let's go. It's illogical to be late". Roxy rolled her eyes. "Really Tecna? You a country girl and you still talkin logical." she laughed. The girls walked off. "I can't wait to meet some new-" "Stella look out!" Musa shouted. Suddenly Stella tripped over a large rock and plummeted to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut expecting to feel the impact of the ground. Instead she felt two strong arms. Stella opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous face she had ever seen. He had toned skin, fringed chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "You all right" he asked. She blushed and nodded. "Um thank you kindly for helping me sir." she replied.

He stared into her beautiful hazel colored eyes. 'She's cute' he thought. "Hey I-I'm Brandon Rays Uh t-these are my friends" he stuttered. 6 of the cutest guys the girls had ever seen walked up to him.

One had shoulder length blonde hair sky blue eyes and a fair complexion. Sky Connors.

The next one had pale skin long black hair in a loose ponytail and midnight blue eyes. Helia Smiles.

After him was a dark skinned boy with dark brown hair in a long braid and violet eyes. Nabu Waves.

The one next to him had fair skin ginger hair in a long fringe and amber eyes. He also wore red trimmed glasses. Timmy White.

Then one with toned skin spiky magenta hair and purple eyes. Riven Blake.

The last one had pale skin black hair in a long fringe and grey eyes. Andy Hawk.

"Hey I'm Nabu" Nabu said grinning at Layla. Then he noticed the green locket peeking out from under her bandana. He could just make out the worn letters:

Layla+ Nabu.

"Layla?!" he gasped. "Um yes. How do ya know my name." she asked. "It's me. Nabu Waves. Your best friend." "Nabu? NABU!" she shrieked jumping on him and clutching his neck. "Hey" he laughed "It's great to see you again.". Suddenly riven noticed Musa. "Muse?" he asked. "Riv is that you?" "Yeah. You look great." he complimented. "So do you" she replied hugging him. "You look amazing Tecna" Timmy said hugging her. She was about to reply when 7 angry girls came up. "Hey pinky get your paws off my boyfriend!" brunette screamed ripping Andy out of Roxy's embrace. "Um who are you?" Roxy asked s bit upset. "I'm Raina" she said like it was obvious. "And don't you dare touch my man again" "Calm down Rain. This is Roxy my best friend." Andy soothed. "Hi there. We just moved from Tennessee and-" "I don't care! Just keep away from our guys!" she screamed and stalked off yanking Andy beside her.

**So what did you guys think? Before we go on, let me explain let me explain.**

**Sky is with Bella. She has blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. **

**Brandon is with Sarah. She has long dark blue hair, fair skin, and green eyes. **

**Helia is with Fawn. She has red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.**

**Nabu is with Lydia. She has black hair, brown skin, and teal eyes.**

**Timmy is with Tina. She has light dark brown hair, fair skin, hazel eyes and glasses.**

**Riven is with Molly. She has dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.**

**Andy is with Raina. She has slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. **

**Hope that clears things up. R&R**

**Love ya guys,**

**Charlie**


	3. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

Hi guys! No this isn't an update! I'm having writers block and need major help! But the main reason I updated is because Im FURREAKING OUT! My second favorite unofficial couple Ausully (first is Kick) might b getting together! Go to this link and you'll know wat I mean! Luv u!

**2013/01/11/austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/**


End file.
